Love is Beautiful
by schemingfaeries28
Summary: Nate Gray ran away to his grandma's house because he was fed up with fame. The catch is, no one knows who he is in Dry Creek, Kansas, and he likes it that way. Until he meets Alex...
1. Chinese Food and Brilliant Ideas

**Hey people! I just got this new idea for a story, and I decided to try it out. I hope you guys love it! This is a Nate Gray fic, because I absolutely love Nate Gray (and Nick Jonas)!**

**I deleted all of my other stories because people just weren't reviewing. If you guys don't review, then how will I know if people like my stories or not? So please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer-Once and for all, I do not own anything that I do not own.**

* * *

I walked into my tour bus with my brothers, Shane and Jason. I was exhausted, because all we had been doing lately was perform. I was getting sick and tired of it. I really needed some time to myself to do things that I loved most, like taking midday naps or hanging out with my friends.

"Nate! You're finally here!" yelled our little brother Frankie. He came hurtling out of nowhere and threw himself at my legs. I grinned down at him happily. Frankie was one of the few things that kept me going these days. I loved that little boy more than anything.

"Hey Tank. Did you miss me?" I asked him. He said something, but his voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in my leg. I reached down and pulled him off of me. He gave me a disgusted look, as if I had done something horribly wrong. I looked down at him questioningly.

"Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I? I haven't seen you in forever," Frankie said while doing dramatic hand gestures and rolling his eyes. I grinned at him. That boy really knew how to make my day better. I had been feeling down for a long time, but now I felt happier than I had been in a long time.

"Sorry Tank, it was my mistake. How about I make it up to you by taking you to Pinkberry?" I said. Frankie grinned up at me, and nodded happily. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, just smiling at one-another, when we were rudely interrupted by Shane.

"Um, guys? Why are you just standing there staring at each other?" Frankie and I turned our heads in his direction and glared at him. He raised his hands as if he were surrendering and backed away from us. He accidentally smashed into the wall. We both laughed at him as he fell to the ground.

"That's not funny! I could've gotten seriously injured!" yelled Shane, trying to get us to stop laughing. The rest of the family walked in to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Shane, what happened?" asked our mom. Shane immediately pretended as if he were really hurt. He even got out a few fake tears.

"Well mommy, I came in here to play with Frankie and Nate, when they pushed me! I was so hurt, but I didn't even get mad at them. They're so mean; they're just standing there laughing at me!" There was a long silence after this. I was a little worried. Shane did sound convincing. What if Mom believed him? Then Frankie and I would be in so much trouble.

"Oh, you poor sweetie," said Mom. I groaned inwardly. I couldn't believe that she actually fell for it. "Your dad and I were going to take you all out to China Bistro for dinner, but since you're so hurt, I guess we'd better cancel our plans," Mom continued. Yes! She hadn't fallen for it after all!

Shane looked like he was having a silent battle with himself. I grinned. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to tell the truth or not. I guess the possibility of missing Chinese food was too terrible for him, because he suddenly yelled out, "Okay, I was lying! I smashed into the wall and fell! Are you all happy now?"

There was total silence after he had said this. Suddenly, Frankie started to giggle. Before we knew it, all of us were cracking up, including Shane. I actually had tears in my eyes, which was weird because it wasn't all that funny. I finally managed to hiccup myself into silence. Everyone else was still rolling around laughing.

"Um, guys?" I said quietly. No one paid any attention to me. "GUYS!" I yelled, and everyone immediately stopped laughing. "Shouldn't we get going? I'm starved; I haven't been doing anything all day except perform." My family all nodded and picked themselves up off the floor.

"Sure thing. I'll just go tell the driver to drop us off at China Bistro," said Dad. Everyone went their separate ways. I sighed. Family moments like that didn't happen that much for us. In fact, we rarely ever spoke to each other. I knew that dinner tonight was going to be very awkward, because no one would have anything to say. That was why I avoided having dinner with my family when I could. Everything was just too awkward.

I wished I could escape from it all. The fans, the performances, and my family. I wished I could go someplace where nobody knew my name. I wished I could be just Nate, not Nate Gray, the famous rockstar. And above all, I wished I that I had someone I could tell everything to.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I got an idea. An idea that would make all of these wishes come true. I just needed to figure out how I would go through with idea. But first, I needed my grandma's address.

**

* * *

****Well, did you like it? This chapter was kind of an introduction, so it was a little slow. It will get better, I promise! Just please review! Click that purple button, I know you want to...**


	2. Angelina Jolee and Rapists

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! They mean so much to me. Well, here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Hey, Mom?" I asked. It was two days after we had gone to China Bistro, and I had finally gathered up the courage to ask my mom the vital question.

"What is it honey?"

"I know this may sound kind of weird and out of the blue, but where exactly does Grandma Greta live in Dry Creek, Kansas?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me suspiciously. I guess I was a little blunt when I asked her. I needed to learn to be more innocent-sounding, like Shane. "Why do you ask?"

I needed to come up with an excuse fast. "One of my tutors said that I had to find out a family member's address that I didn't know before, and I decided on Grandma Greta." Nice, Nate, what a wonderful cover. She's never going to believe that. I really needed to listen to Shane more.

"Oh, okay honey. Look in our address book."

Wow, she actually believed me. I was feeling kind of stupid because I could have looked in the address book in the first place. I didn't have to ask Mom. Oh well, at least she didn't get suspicious.

"Thanks Mom!" I walked into my parents' bedroom and saw the address book lying on my dad's desk. I picked it up and looked in the G section. There it was, the address that I was going to run away to. I know running away was cowardly, but what else could I do? If I asked my parents whether I could take a vacation, the answer would be no, because "the fans would be very disappointed". Now that I knew where to go, I just had to wait until my parents and brothers were asleep so I could sneak out without their knowledge. That would be the tricky part. My dad was a very light sleeper, so I had to be extra careful.

Since we driving to our show in Kansas today, I just needed to catch a bus to Dry Creek, and walk to Grandma's house. I was pretty sure that no one in Dry Creek knew who Connect Three was, so that would be the perfect destination. Grandma didn't even know what I looked like because Mom and Dad never sent her pictures or anything. I would pretend that I was a housekeeper or something so that I could at least talk to her. It was the perfect plan.

_11:30 P.M. that night_

I crept out of bed after everybody had finally fallen asleep. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time. I hadn't even been able to concentrate on the show properly. Shane and Jason had to nudge me everytime it was my turn to talk. I was the one that everyone said was the most dedicated. But they didn't know the truth.

I opened the door of our tour bus as quietly as I could, but of course, it creaked. Jason grunted in his sleep, and I watched and waited with baited breath. If anyone woke up, I would be in big trouble. I would have a very hard time explaining what I was doing.

"Oh Angelina, thank you!" said Jason, "How did you know that I wanted a birdhouse for our wedding anniversary?" He turned over and started to snore.

I rolled my eyes. Jason had this creepy obsession with Angelina Jolee. Brad was number one on his hit list. He was also obsessed with birdhouses. Sometimes I worry about him a lot.

I slipped out of the bus and closed the door behind me. Yes! Part one of my plan had been a success. Now I needed to catch a bus to Dry Creek. That could be a problem since I didn't know where to find a bus stand, and it was too late at night to find someone to ask.

Suddenly, I saw a person walking down the sidewalk. I decided to go for a closer look, but not too close because it might be a gangster.

I walked behind the person as quietly as I could. It was a girl, and she looked as if she were my age. Perfect, I could ask her where the bus stand was. I ran up to her as fast as I could.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where the bus stand is?"

I guess I had caught her off guard because she whipped around to face me and smacked me in the face with her very heavy purse. I yelled out in pain. What the hell did she keep in that purse? Bricks?

"You can't get me now! You think you can just try to attack a fifteen year old girl! Well, think again, because I'm not your average girl."

"I've noticed," I said through gritted teeth, "And I'm not trying to attack you. I just wanted to know where the bus stand is!" I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"A likely story," she said, "How do I know you're just not going to rape me? I'm calling the cops!" She got out her cellphone from her ridiculously heavy (and painful) purse.

She was going to call the cops! I couldn't let her call them. If she did, my whole plan would be messed up! I grabbed her cellphone from her and put her in a headlock.

"Let me go! Let me go you rapist!" she screamed. She tried to get away, but my grip was too tight. I had her right where I wanted her.

"Where's the bus stand?" I asked, as forcefully as I could. I must have been pretty scary because when she answered, she sounded terrified.

"D-down the street," she stuttered, "Please let me go. My daddy's all alone at home, and he needs me. If you rape me, and I become pregnant, he'll die of shock."

Wow, I must be a pretty good actor. She really thought I was a rapist. And Shane said I was a horrible actor! I decided to be nice and let her go.

"Calm down, I'm not a rapist. I wanted to know where the bus stand was so I asked you, but then you hit me with your very heavy purse! Do you know how painful that thing is?" I asked her. I was feeling a little angry; my mouth was still stinging.

"You're not a rapist?" she asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head no.

"Well then, I'm Alex. It's short for Alexandra. What's your name?"

I stared at her disbelievingly. In less than five minutes, she had hit me, called me a rapist, and almost called the cops on me. Now she wanted to know my name? This girl was weird. I wondered if everyone in Dry Creek was like this.

"I'm Nate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Nate! Are you knew here? Because you don't look like you're from around here. You look like you're from somewhere stylish, like L.A. or New York. I've always wanted to go to New York. The Statue of Liberty is supposed to be to die for. I wouldn't mind a stay at one of those fancy hotels either. I've heard that the guys who work there are gorgeous. I used to have crush on this really gorgeous guy, but then I found out that he was an idiot. All brawn and no brains. Once, this really sweet guy asked me out, but I had to say no because all of my friends made fun of me. He was really ugly. I felt sorry for him though."

I stood there with my mouth open. This girl could talk more than anyone I had ever met. Seriously, I was in shock. Didn't she ever have to stop to take a breath? She was still talking about something. She was kind of cute with her dark brown hair and brown eyes. Actually, she was really pretty. But she didn't seem like someone you'd want to mess with. I learned that the hard way.

"...And then I jumped into the pond; Daddy got so mad! I was grounded for a month, but I sneaked out when he was asleep."

She had finally stopped for a breath, and I grabbed at the chance to talk. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Do you want my number? It's 555-4602. I'll call you tomorrow and then we can talk some more. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in."

We switched phones and I put my number in hers.

"Wow! Your phone looks expensive! Are you rich?" she asked.

I didn't want to give away my identity, so I said, "I really have to get going. I'll see you later, Alex?"

She nodded, said, "Bye! I'll call you tomorrow for sure!", and walked away.

I watched her leave with a smile on my face. For once, I had talked to a girl who didn't squeal at me and ask for an autograph. I had only been here for twenty minutes, but I could tell that I would like Dry Creek, Kansas very much.

**Okay, this chapter took a very long time to write, so I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. And check out my other story, Camp Rock 2!**


	3. Author's Note

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be deleting my stories "Camp Rock 2" and "Love is Beautiful" because my teacher gave us an assignment that we have to write a story on , and there are several requirements. Because I care about my grade very much, I need to fully focus on my story, "Love, Mandy". Could you all please be sweeties and review that story? My grade depends on it. I am so sorry if you guys liked my other stories. Maybe I'll continue them some other time.**


End file.
